Реплики Вуди
thumb|207pxthumb|164px 'Цитаты Вуди ' Вуди - канадский лесоруб бобр-оборотень, вооруженный говорящим топором по имени Люси. 'Инструменты ' *Топор - It's not as nice as Lucy. ("Люси точно лучше.") *Элитный топор - It's almost as nice as Lucy. ("Почти не хуже, чем Люси.") *Люси - I love Lucy! ("Я люблю Люси"!) *Лопата - Dig a hole. Plant a tree! ("Копай яму. Сажай дерево!") *Королевская лопата - Time to dig golden holes. ("Пора копать золотые норы") *Кирка - Almost an axe, but not quite. ("Почти как топор, но не совсем.") *Роскошная кирка - It's pretty but can't chop down trees. ("Она красивая, но деревья ей не порубишь.") *Бритва - A true lumberjack never shaves. ("Настоящий лесоруб никогда не бреется.") *Бритва (Нельзя побрить) - You can't shave what's not hair. ("Нельзя сбрить что-то, если это не волосы.") *Бритва (нечего брить) - It's already shorn, eh? ("Уже сбрито, а?") *Молот - Everyone makes mistakes, eh? ("Все ошибаются, а?") *Вилы - This really isn't my style. ("Это точно не для меня.") 'Освещение ' *Костер (при постройке) - Where's my guitar? ("Где моя гитара"?) *Костер (жаркий) - Uh oh! It's bit high! ("О-оу! Это немного жарко"!) *Костер (средний) - I love a fire in the evening. ("Я люблю костер по вечерам") *Костер (слабый) - I should probably do something about that, eh? ("Мне бы надо что-то сделать насчет этого, а"?) *Костер (угли) - It's almost gone. ("Он почти потух.") *Костер (выгорел) - It was good while it lasted. ("Он был хорош, когда горел.") *Кострище (перед постройкой) - It uses wood. ("Туда нужно дерево") *Кострище (жаркий) - I'm using too much wood too fast! ("Я слишком быстро трачу слишком много дров!") *Кострище (средний) - Mmmm. Smells woody. ("Мммм. Пахнет деревом") *Кострище (слабый) - There should be some wood around here somewhere. ("Где-то рядом должно быть ещё немножко дерева") *Кострище (потухает) - I should go chop some wood for that, eh? ("Мне бы нарубить туда ещё дров, а?") *Кострище (потух) - If only I had some wood. ("Эх, были бы у меня дровишки.") *Факел - Trees by torchlight. ("Деревья при свете факелов") *Факел (выгорел) - My light ran out! ("У меня свет кончился!") *Шахтерская каска - Down deep in a coal mine. ("В глубине угольной шахты.") *Шахтерская каска (отключилась) - default ("Выгорела") *Светильник Джека - It better not tip over. ("Его лучше не переворачивать.") *Фонарь - High tech! ("Хай-тек!") 'Выживание ' *Рюкзак - That's my backpack. ("Это мой рюкзак.") *Свинной мешок - I used all parts of the pig. ("Я использовал шкуру свиньи.") *Птичья ловушка - I'll show those birds yet! ("Теперь я покажу этим птицам!") *Сачок - It can collect skeeters. ("Им можно мошек собирать") *Удочка - I should spend some time at the lake. ("Надо бы поехать на озеро") *Спальник - I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp. ("На лесоповале и похуже бывал матрас") *Меховой спальник - I love camping. ("Обожаю походы.") *Палатка - I'm used to sleeping in worse.("Я бывало спал в местах и похуже") *Ловушка - Work smarter, eh? ("Действуй с умом, а?") *Медовый бинт - At least I didn't have to pay for it. ("Хоть платить за него не пришлось") *Лечебная мазь - Healthiness in goo form. ("Здоровье в виде мази") *Камень-грелка - We call those 'night rocks' back home. ("Дома мы их зовём "ночные камни") *Камень-грелка (холодный) - It's gone cold, eh? ("Совсем остыл, а?") *Камень-грелка (теплый) - It's getting a bit dimmer. ("Он тускнеет") *Камень-грелка (горячий) - I could chop all winter with that in my pocket! ("С этой штукой в кармане я всю зиму могу лес валить!") *Зонт - This will keep my beard dry, eh? ("С этим у меня борода не намокнет, а?") *Компас - True north. ("Настоящий север") 'Еда ' *Казан - It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty. ("Жалко держать его тут пустым") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) - It'll be a bit longer, eh? ("Ещё подождать надо, а?") *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) - Oh boy! Here it comes! ("Опаньки! Щас будет!") *Казан (готово) - Time for supper! ("Пора поесть!") *Базовая грядка и улучшенная грядка - I prefer larger plants. ("Мне по душе растения побольше") *Базовая грядка и улучшенная грядка (рост) - They'll never reach chopping size. ("Жди, не жди, а с дерево они никогда не вымахают") *Базовая грядка и улучшенная грядка (нужно удобрить) - I think it needs some poop. ("Похоже, надо подкинуть удобрения") *Холодильник - Ahhhh. Reminds me of home. ("Аххх. Вспоминается родина") *Сушилка - It's set up... just add meat. ("Готово... Просто добавь мяса") *Сушилка (сушение) - This is like watching meat dry. ("Глядишь, скоро и подсушится") *Сушилка (готово) - That looks done. ("Похоже, готово") 'Наука ' *Научная машина - I don't trust all this science stuff. ("Не доверяю я этим научным штукам.") *Алхимический двигатель - This is getting strange.("Становится еще странней.") *Теневой манипулятор - OK, I kind of get it now. ("ОК, теперь я типа всё понял") *Зимометр - We can build these half as tall back home. ("На родине нам хватает только нижней половины.") *Барометр - Rain makes the trees grow. ("От дождя деревья подрастают.") *Громоотвод - Weather's not going to get the drop on me now. ("Теперь надо мной погода верх не возьмёт") *Громоовод (charged) - It's pretty like the northern lights. ("Красиво, как северное сияние.") *Порох - Never did like this stuff. ("Никогда не любил эту штуку.") 'Бой ' *Копье - It lacks the heft of a good solid axe. ("Совсем не то чувство, как от хорошего топора") *Мясная бита - What a waste of good ham. ("Эх, сколько ветчины зря пропадает.") *Бумеранг - That looks hard to throw. ("Это сложно кидать") *Бумеранг (не успел поймать) - Sorry! Clumsy me! ("Вот я недотёпа!") *Вредоносный дротик - default *Усыпляющий дроти - I can make my escape if I use this! ("С этой штукой я смогу сбежать!") *Огненный дротик - This seems a bit aggressive. ("Это немножко агрессивно") *Футбольный шлем - Will this give me hockey hair? ("У меня от него будет причёска хоккеиста?") *Травяная броня - It's better than nothing. ("Лучше, чем ничего") *Деревянная броня - It fits me so well! ("Так мне идёт!") *Мраморная броня - It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this. ("В этой штуке топором больно-то не помашешь") *Пчелиная мина - I don't know if the bees like this. ("А пчёлкам-то это нравится?") *Ловушка из зубов - This seems a bit rough. ("Шероховатая") *Шлем-панцирь - This will keep my noggin safe. ("Башка целее будет") *Панцирь улипахи - You can never be too safe. ("Слишком безопасно никогда не бывает.") 'Конструкции ' *Улей - Bees! ("Пчелы!") *Улей (нет мёда) - I get hungry just looking at it. ("У меня от одного вида слюнки текут") *Улей (немного мёда) - I could get more if I waited. ("Если бы подождал, собрал бы побольше") *Улей (заполненый мёдом) - Honey! ("Мёд!") *Птичья клетка - It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways. ("Тут я пытаюсь увести птиц с их злобного пути") *Птичья клетка (птица внутри) - Think about what you've done, bird! ("Подумай о том, что натворила, птица!") *Птичья клетка (птица внутри,спит) - They look so innocent when they dream. ("Они выглядят так невинно, когда спят") *Свинарник- A little duct tape would fix that right up. ("Чуток изоленты - и он бы крепче стоял") *Свинарник (свинья внутри, свет выключен) - Sorry! I'm not looking in! ("Извини! Уже отвернулся!") *Свинарник (свинья внутри, свет включен) - It's bacon - stuffed. ("Он набит свининой") *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - I could sneeze it over. ("Да она от моего чиха разлетится") *Стена из травы (установленная) - I could sneeze it over. ("Да она от моего чиха разлетится") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - I like the look of that! ("Гляжу и сердце радуется!") *Деревянная стена (установленная) - I like the look of that! ("Гляжу и сердце радуется!") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - Safe and secure, eh? ("Надежная и безопасная, а?") *Каменная стена (установленная) - Safe and secure, eh? ("Надежная и безопасная, а?") *Сундук - Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make! ("Дерево такое практичное! Гляди, сколько всего из него можно сделать!") *Сундук (заполненный) - It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar. ("Он набит плотнее, чем трамвай в Торонто") *Сундук (нельзя положить, например, рюкзак) - That's not allowed, eh? ("Нельзя, а?") *Табличка - Is there anything wood can't do? ("Есть ли что-нибудь, что дерево не может сделать?") 'Дерн ' *Паркет - Flooring fit for a king! ("Полы для короля!") *Ковёр - Too classy for my tastes. ("По мне, слишком модно") *Брусчатка - Just some ground, eh? ("Просто земля, а?") *Шахматный пол - Looks like one of those city - people outhouses. ("Как у этих городских в сортире") *Дёрн - Just some ground, eh? ("Просто земля, а?") 'Материалы ' *Веревка - Good for holding stuff to other stuff. ("Ей удобно одни штуки к другим привязывать") *Доски - So smooth. You can really see the grain. ("Такие гладенкие. Каждую прожилку видать") *Каменный блок - Part of the Canadian shield. ("Часть канадского герба") *Папирус - I'd rather chop than write. ("Рубить я могу, а писать не очень") *Аметист - It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix. ("Хорошим ударом топора что хошь починить можно") *Топливо ужаса - All of me fears in liquid form, eh? ("Эт все мои кошмары в жидкой форме, а?") 'Магия ' *Мясная кукла - I look good in wood. ("Я в деревянном макинтоше прям красавец") *Флейта пана - I only sing for Lucy. ("Я пою только для Люси.") *Огонь ночи - What kind of darkness is that? ("Это что за темнота?") *Ночная броня - It makes me queasy to look at. ("Меня уже от её вида мутит") *Темный меч - Nightmares can't hurt ye! ("Кошмары нам не страшны!") *Человек-оркестр - I stand on guard for thee! (" Я стою стражем для тебя") *Мышиная бита - A mouse with wings? (" Мышь с крыльями?") 'Одежда ' *Швейный набор - I'm pretty good at sewing. ("Я неплохо шью") *Наушники- Where I'm from these would only work in the fall. ("Там, откуда я родом, они спасают только по осени") *Соломенная шляпа- It will keep the sun off my head. ("Это убережет мою голову от солнца.") *Шляпа бифало - Now I'm the king of the beefalo! ("Теперь я король бифало!") *Шляпа пчёловода - This will keep the bees out of my eyes. ("Это убережет мои глаза от пчел.") * Перьевая шляпа- I don't want to wear that... thing. ("Я не хочу ночить эту... штуку.") *Зимняя шапка - It's a nice toque, eh? ("Хорошая шапочка, а?") *Цилиндр - It's too fancy. ("Слишком модно.") *Удобный жилет - default *Толстовка - Nice and breezy ("Хорошая и лёгкая") *Утеплённая толстовка - This could stand up to the winters back home, eh? ("А в этом и на родине зимой можно походить, а?") *Шляпа-куст - It's good for hiding from nature. ("За ним можно прятаться от природы") *Венок - I think it looks nice with my red hair. ("Думаю, он подходит к моим рыжим волосам.") *Трость - It's good for the back country. 'Геммология' *Ледяной амулет - Just need a beverage to cool now, eh? ("Пивко бы им охлаждать, а?") *Амулет кошмаров - The sparkle is gone from the gem. ("А камушек-то не блестит") *Животворящий амулет - Always have a backup plan. ("Без запасного плана никуда") *Огненный посох - I don't trust this magic business. ("Не доверяю я этим магическим штучкам") *Ледяной посох - default *Посох телелокации - 'Природа-растения ' *Ель - It's calling to me! ("Оно зовет меня!") *Ель (Срубленная)- Ahhhh! ("А-а-а-а-а!") *Ель (горит) - Nooo! I could have chopped it! ("Не-е-е-ет! Я мог его срубить!") *Ель (сгорела) - What a waste. ("Что за напрасная трата.") *Узловатая ель - Lucy would want me to chop it down. ("Люси хочет, чтоб я его срубил") *Узловатая ель (срубленная) - Another one! ("И ещё одно!") *Узловатая ель (горит) - I'm sorry! ("Мне очень жаль!") * Узловатая ель (сгорела) - I feel terrible! ("Ужасное чувство!") *Полено - It makes it all worthwhile. ("Ради него и работал") *Полено (горит) - Oh no! The fruits of my labour! ("О нет! Плоды моего труда!") *Уголь - This makes me a bit sad. ("Мне немного грустно от этого.") *Еловая шишка - I should grow it and then chop it down! ("Я его сначала выращу, а потом срублю!") *Сажанец дерева - Here comes a tree! ("Дамы и господа... Дерево!") *Шипастое дерево - Trees shouldn't fight back! ("Не должны деревья драться!") *Шипастое дерево(срубленное) - It was a hard battle, but I won. ("Сложная была битва, но я победил") *Шипастое дерево (горит) - That's what you get for being spiky! ("Колешься? Вот тебе!") *Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - It deserved it. ("Так ему и надо") *Мраморное дерево - Even Lucy can't chop that one down. ("Это даже Люси не возьмёт") *Кустарник - I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down. ("Дождаться бы, пока подрастёт, да и срубить") *Кустарник (собран) - Picking isn't as fun as chopping. ("Рубить веселее, чем ветки ломать") *Кустарник (горит) - Aw! He barely had a chance! ("Ау! У него не было шансов!") *Кустарник (выкопан лопатой) - Mmmmm. It's all twiggy. ("Мммм. Веточки") *Ветки - I should build a tiny axe to chop these. ("Надо сделать малюсенький топор и порубить их") *Трава - Looks like kindling. ("На растопку сгодится") *Трава (собрана) - It's gone all nubbly. ("Одни бугорки остались") *Трава (иссохла) - I need to poop on it. ("Надо бы на неё покакать") *Трава (горит) - I hope that doesn't spread to the trees. (Надеюсь, на деревья не перекинется") *Трава (выкопана лопатой) - It makes my eyes water. ("Слёзы на глаза наворачиваются") * Трава (срезанная)- I think I might be allergic to this. ("У меня на это может быть аллергия") *Ягодный куст - Saskatoon berries? ("Ирга?") *Ягодный куст (собран) - I didn't even share! ("Я даже не поделился!") *Ягодный куст (иссох) - It needs a good poopin' ("Кучку под него наложить не помешало бы") *Ягодный куст (горит) - default *Ягодный куст (выкопан лопатой) - Time for a little landscaping. ("Ландшафтный дизайн") *Тростник - Reeds. ("Тростник") *Тростник (собран) - They'll be back. ("Они вернутся.") *Тростник (горит) - Fire makes me nervous. ("Огонь меня нервирует.") *Тростник (в инвентаре) - Want to hear my loon call? ("Сделать из них дудочку?") *Растение на грядке - I wonder what it will be. ("Интересно, что эт будет?") *Растение на грядке (растёт) - A watched plant never grows. ("Пока на растение смотришь, оно не растёт") *Растение на грядке (готово к сбору) - Time for grub. ("Можно жрать") *Болотное растение - Plant. ("Растение.") *Колючий куст - That's a bramble. ("Вот колючка") *Колючий куст(после сбора) - Was that worth it? ("И надо было это делать?") *Цветок- That's nice. ("Неплохо") *Лепестки - I wonder if Lucy would like these. ("Интересно, они понравятся Люси?") *Злой цветок - Something is wrong with that flower. ("С этим цветком что-то не так.") *Тёмные лепестки - They're frowning at me with little evil faces. ("Там маленькие злобные рожицы, и они меня преследуют") *Красный гриб (несорванный) - It's a red mushroom. ("Красный гриб") *Зелёный гриб (несорванный) - It's a green mushroom. ("Зелёный гриб") *Синий гриб (несорванный)- I can never remember which ones you can eat. ("Никак не запомню, которые из них съедобные") *Гриб (несорван, спящий) - They have their own schedule. ("У них свой распорядок дня") *Гриб (собран, лежит на земле) - I think I broke it. ("Кажись, я его поломал") 'Природа-объекты ' *Пчёлиный улей - They're all comfy - cosy in there. ("Им там уютно и хорошо") *Рой пчёл убийц - Why are those bees so angry? ("Что эти пчёлы такие злые?") *Соты - I almost feel bad taking this. ("Я почти злодеем себя чувствую, что это забрал") *Курган гончих - I know better than to mess with that. ("Есть и получше дела, чем туда соваться") *Кость - It's covered with dog spit, eh? ("Её собака обслюнявила, а?") *Алтарь - I don't know if I should touch it. ("Уж не знаю, стоит ли мне его трогать") *Статуя арфиста - You lost your head, eh? ("Совсем голову потерял, а?") *Мраморная колонна - Somebody must have built that. ("И надо ж было такое построить") *Mрамор - Feels like a government building. ("Как кусок от Белого Дома") *Дом мэрма - They're not the handiest. ("Можно и поудобнее сделать") *Голова мэрма - Smells like a factory trawler. ("Вонь, как от траулера") *Голова свиньи - What a waste of good pork. ("Только зря свинину переводят") *Свинной факел - How did they do that without thumbs? ("Как они их строят без пальцев?") *Базальт - That rock ain't going to move. ("Этот камушек не сдвинуть") *Валун - I could break it down if I tried hard enough. ("Если хорошенько постараюсь, то я его раздолбаю") *Камни - For the times when wood won't work. ("На случай, если дерево не сработает") *Кремень - This could be an axe head. ("Насадить на палку - и будет топор") *Селитра - It's how we build the railway. ("Вот так мы и строим железные дороги") *Золотой самородок - You can't make a coffee table out of gold.newlineWell, maybe you can. But you shouldn't. ("Нельзя делать журнальные столики из золота. Ну хорошо, можно. Но не нужно.") *Надгробие (1) - It says milk. eggs. bacon ("Написано:Молоко.Яйца.Бекон") *Надгробие (2) - Here lie some guy. Blah blah blah. ("Тут лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла") *Надгробие (3) - Hey, that's my name! ("Эй, это моё имя!") *Надгробие (4) - This headstone is blank. ("Это надгробие не имеет подписи") *Могила - I should probably leave that alone. ("Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти") *Могила (dug) - Sorry! Don't haunt me! ("Извини! Не пугай меня по ночам!") *Странная кучка грязи - Hey! A clue! ("Эй! След!") *След животного - A large woodland creature passed this way! ("В ту сторону прошёл большой лесной зверь!") *След животного (след обрываеться) - The beastie got away. ("За зверюгой не угнаться") *След животного (зверь найден) - The beastie is nearby. ("Зверюга рядом") *Деревянная штуковина - It's a... magic thing, I think. ("Это... волшебная штука, наверное.") *Деревянная штуковина (закрыта) - There are bits missing, eh? ("Чего-то не хватает, а?") *Деревянная штуковина (почти закончена) - It's almost ready, eh? ("Почти готово, а?") *Деревянная штуковина (закончена) - Ready to go, eh? ("От винта, а?") *Кольцеобразная штуковина - Ringy, eh? ("Колечко, а?") *Рычаг - Cranky, eh? ("Рычаг, а?") *Заводная коробка - Boxy, eh? ("Коробчонка, а?") *Металическая картофелина - Potato - y, eh? ("Картоха, а?") *Червоточина (закрыта) - That looks like a bum! ("Она похожа на задницу!") *Червоточина (открыта) - I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh? ("Что-то неохота мне туда смотреть, а?") *Червоточина (после выхода) - It was gross in there! ("Гадость там!") *Пруд - I can't swim! ("Я не умею плавать!") *Скелет - Sorry, friend. ("Прости, друг.") *Кокон - Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing! ("Разрази меня кроты! Ты только глянь!") *Паучьи яйца - Why would I want to carry that around? ("Это-то на кой с собой таскать?") *Крольечья нора - I doubt there are trees down there. ("Не уверен я, что внизу есть деревья") *Иглу - Walruses are nearby, eh? ("Моржи рядом, а?") *Иглу (летом) - This won't be safe come winter. ("Зимой тут будет неспокойно") 'Природа-пещеры ' *Закрытая карстовая воронка - It's bunged up. ("Чем-то заткнута") *Карстовая воронка - It looks like Sudbury down there. ("Там внизу - что в твоём Садбери") *Веревка наверх - There are probably trees up there. ("Наверху-то, поди, деревья есть") *Красное грибное дерево - Maybe I should chop it. ("Может, его можно срубить") *Зеленое грибное дерево - It's made of wood. ("Деревянное") *Синее грибное дерево - I can't let that stand. ("Стоит тут, понимаешь...") *Цветок света - Shiny! ("Сияет!") *Лампочка - I looks chewy. sic ("Я б его пожевал") *Сталагмит - I'm not too interested in rocks. ("Камни меня не шибко интересуют.") *Сталагмит (заостренный) - I'm not too interested in rocks. ("Камни меня не шибко интересуют.") *Спилагмит - I should skedaddle before they come out of there. ("Дам-ка я отсуда дёру, пока никто не вылез") *Курган слизнепах - Are you guys doing OK in there? ("Ребята, вы там в порядке?") *Хижина зайца- Is it carrot flavoured? ("Оно морквой пахнет?") *Папоротник - Hey! It's a fern! ("Гляди-ка! Папоротник!") *Листва - Looks like a salad. ("На салат похоже.") *Пещерное банановое дерево - They don't have those back home. ("У нас на родине такое не растёт") 'Мобы-монстры ' *Механический конь - Maxwell's own mounted police. ("Конная полиция Максвелла") *Механический слон - It's been a while since my last confession. ("Давненько я не исповедался") *Чарли (монстр тьмы) - Who's there, eh? ("Кто здесь, а?") *Чарли (атакует) - Yeouch! That was rough! ("Етить! Ну это уж слишком!") *Гончая - They'd be good at pulling a sled. ("В упряжку бы их, и с ветерком!") *Адская гончая - Hot hound! ("Тёпленькая собачка!") *Ледяная гончая - Arctic hounds? ("Полярные собаки?") *Зуб гончей - Beauty, eh? ("Красота, а?") *Паук - That's the biggest spider I've ever seen! ("Это самый здоровенный паук на моей памяти!") *Паук (спит) - Careful, now, eh? ("Поосторожней бы, а?") *Паук (мертв) - default *Паук-воин - They come in yellow now, eh? ("Они и в жёлтом цвете бывают, а?") *Паук-воин (спит) - I don't want to wake it. ("Неохота мне его будить") *Паук-воин (мертв) - ("Мертв") *Паучья железа - I think it's poison. ("Думаю, это яд.") *Паутина - Spiders give me the willies. ("Меня от пауков в дрожь бросает") *Крампус - Back off, hoser! ("Назад, ворюга!") *Мешок Крампуса - I feel bad taking someone else's sack. ("Маменька меня учила не таскать чужие мешки") *Мэрм - What foul sea did that crawl out of? (Это ж как океан загадили, что из него такое вылезает?") *Щупальце - Are there squid down there? ("Там кальмары внизу?") *Шипы щупальца - It wobbles when you wave it. ("Когда им машешь, оно трепыхается") *Пятно щупальца - I'm blushing! ("Я краснею!") *Тентаколонна - It's so big! ("Здоровенное какое!") *Маленькое щупальце - Are those squid babies? ("Детишки кальмара?") *Свинья воин - I don't want to make him mad. ("Не хочу я его злить") *Свинья оборотень- What happened to him?! ("Что с ним случилось?!") *Призрак - Boo! Ha ha! ("Бу-у-у! Ха-ха!") *Мак'Бивень Старший- Oh no. Walruses again! ("О нет! Опять моржи!") *Мак'Бивень Младший - Why are they so far south? ("Зачем они так далеко на юге?") *Бивень - He had a cavity, eh? ("Он полый внутри, а?") *Тэм О'Шентер - My grandad wore a hat like this. ("Мой дедуля носил шапку вроде этой.") *Комар - That'll take a pint out of me! ("Он из меня не меньше поллитры высосет!") *Комар (пойманный) - What do I do with this, eh? ("И что с ним делать, а?") *Комары - Skeeters! ("Мошки!") *Пещерный паук - Tricky devil! ("Хитрый чёрт!") *Плевун- Spitting is rude! ("Плеваться — грубо!") *Летучая мышь - Who taught that rat to fly? ("Кто научил эту крысу летать?") *Слизнепаха- Spirals! ("Спирали!") *Улипаха - He's just misunderstood. ("Его просто никто не понимает") *Слизь - Someone needs a tissue. ("Кому-то нужен носовой платок") *Осколки мушли - I broke his home. I feel bad. ("Я сломал его дом. Мне плохо.") *Приманкоцвет - Is that meat? ("Это мясо?") *Мясная луковица - It's warm and lumpy. ("Оно теплое и скомканое") *Глазоцвет- It needs to mind its own business. ("Он занят своим делом") 'Мобы-нейтральные животные' *Биффало - He smells like a sod house. ("Он пахнет как мерзкий дом") *Биффало (идет за персонажем) - I think he likes me. ("Кажись, я ему понравился") *Биффало (спит) - He's catching some zeds. ("Храпит по-богатырски") *Биффало (побритый) - Cheer up, eh? ("Не унывай, а?") *Шерсть биффало - It feels like my beard. ("На ощупь, как моя борода.") *Рог биффало - I don't know if I should put my mouth on that. ("Не знаю, стоит ли это себе в рот совать.") *Ребенок биффало - A face only a mother could love. ("Такую морду полюбить только мать может.") *Ребенок биффало (спит) - *Nearby Bees - Bees! Bees! ("Пчёлы! Пчёлы!") *Пчела - She's making the flowers grow. ("Она помогает цветам расти") *Пчела (в инвентаре) - Now what do I do with it? ("И что с ней теперь делать?") *Пчела-убийца - That bee doesn't seem as friendly. ("Эта пчёлка не такая дружелюбная") *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) - He's none to pleased with his situation. ("Ему тут точно не нравится") *Жало - Ouch! It's pointy. ("Ой! Острое.") *Свинья - Walking back bacon! ("Ходячий бекон!") *Свинья (идет за персонажем) - We're a team! Yah! ("Мы команда! Хрю!") *Свинья (спит) - default *Шкура свиньи - Bacon with tail. ("Бекон с хвостиком.") *Заяц - He looks friendly enough. ("На вид достаточно дружелюбный.") *Зайцебород - default *Заячья шерсть - default *Лягушка - I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water. ("Я не доверяю ничему, что не может выбрать между воздухом и водой.") *Лягушка(спит) - It's tired. ("Она устала.") *Лягушка (мертва) - Ex - frog. ("Бывшая лягушка.") *Коалослон - He looks tasty. ("На вид он вкусный.") *Зимующий коалослон - They get tastier in the winter. ("К зиме они вкуснеют") *Каменный лобстер - Lobster supper time! ("Ужин с лобстерами!") *Пинчайка - Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty. ("Назад! На Большой Белый Север! Красава.") *Пещерная обезьяна - Well then. That's a new one. ("Ну что ж. Ещё одна") 'Мобы-мирные животные' *Бабочка - I never trusted those things, eh? ("Никогда они мне не нравились, а?"( *Бабочка (в инвентаре) - Where are you going to run? ("Куда рыпаешься?") *Ворона - He's planning something. I can tell. ("Он что-то замышляет. Я чувствую") *Ворона (в инвентаре) - You'll pay for your crimes, crow! ("Ты заплатишь за свои преступления, ворона!") *Воронье перо - A gross feather. ("Грубое перо") *Красная птица - What a snotty little jerk. ("Что за назойливый маленький тупица.") *Красная птица (в инвентаре) - Don't get comfortable, birdie. ("Не обустраивайся, птичка.") *Перо Красной птицы - A disgusting feather. ("Отвратительное перо.") *Снегирь - Go fly south or something! ("Иди лети на юг или куда-там!") *Снегирь (в инвентаре) - It's stealing my warmth. ("Он крадет моё тепло.") *Перо Снегиря - A stupid feather. ("Дурацкое перо.") *Индюк - More birds! Why is it always birds? ("Еще птицы! Почему всегда птицы?") *Глаз на косточке - No one ever told him it was rude to stare. ("Никто ему не объяснял, что пялиться неприлично.") *Глаз на косточке (Честер мертв, глаз закрыт) - I wonder if it will ever wake up again. ("Интересно, он проснется снова?") *Глаз на косточке (сгорел, пепел) - This used to be an eyebone. ("А был костеглаз") *Жезл поиска (сгорел, пепел) - I guess that doesn't go through there. ("Я так думаю, это через то не проходит") *Честер - He's doing his best! ("Старается вовсю!") *Кролик - Dang ground squirrels... ("Чёртовы подземные белки...") *Кролик (в инвентаре) - I'd feel bad eating him. ("У меня рука не поднимается его сожрать") *Beardling - default *Beardling (picked up) - default *Светлячки - Reminds me of Algonquin park. ("Прямо как в Алгонкинском парке") *Светлячки (в инвентаре) - I've got a pocket full of sunshine! ("У меня полны карманы солнечного света!") *Мандрагора - What have I done? ("Что я натворил?") *Мандрагора (преследует) - It's looking at me. ("Он смотрит на меня.") *Мандрагора (мертвая) - Sorry, little guy. (Прости, малец.") *Мандрагора (приготовленная) - Sorry! & Was that a bad thing to do? (Two entries) *Мандрагора (оглушен) - Ow. What was that? (" Оу. Что это было?") 'Мобы-высокие птицы ' *Высокая птица - I don't trust birds that can't fly, either. ("Нелетающим птицам я тем более не доверяю") *Гнездо Высокой птицы (пусто) - Nothing there. ("Тут пусто") *Гнездо Высокой птицы (с яйцом) - I should steal its egg to each it a lesson. sic ("Стащу яйцо - преподам ей урок") *Яйцо Высокой птицы - What's in here? ("Что там внутри?") *Яйцо Высокой птицы (приготовленно) - It tastes like justice. ("Вкус правосудия") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы - It's hatching. ("Наклёвывается"") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (умер,ГГ ест яйцо) - You can taste the beak, eh? ("Ощущается клюв на вкус, а?") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (слишком жарко) - Is it crying? ("Оно плачет?") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (слишком холодно) - Too cold for you? ("Слишком холодно для тебя?") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (осталось много времени) - Birds are never prompt. ("Эти птицы никогда не торопятся") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (осталось мало времени) - Any time now. ("Вот-вот уже") *Маленькая птица - What do you want? ("Чего тебе надо?") *Маленькая птица (голодная) - It wants something. ("Он чего-то хочет.") *Маленькая птица (голодающая) - I think it's starving. ("Думаю, он голодает.") *Небольшая птица - It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents. ("Он вырастает в придурка, как его родители.") *Небольшая птица (голодная) - Are you ALWAYS hungry? ("Ты ВСЕГДА голодный?") *Небольшая птица (голодающая, атакует) - It getting wild with hunger. ("Он дичает от голода.") *Небольшая птица клюёт ГГ - Sorry! I'll try harder! ("Извини! Я стараюсь!") 'Мобы-боссы ' *Энт - I'm sorry about all of those trees! ("Прости меня за все те деревья!") *Живое полено - I am going to keep you, and call you Frank. ("Я собираюсь приютить тебя и назвать Фрэнком.") *Королева пауков - You're not my queen! ("Ты не моя королева!") *Паучья шапка - She's a real beaut, ain't she? ("Да она красотка, не так ли?") *Олень-циклоп - That's a big moose! ("Вот эт здоровый лось!") *Глаз оленя-циклопа - Now what is this good for? ("А теперь эт для чего?") 'Мобы-прочие ' *Максвелл - Why does he hate me? ("Почему он меня ненавидит?") *Король свиней - He's not MY king. ("Он не МОЙ король.") *Wes (trapped) - Who's that hoser? *Abigail - default 'Еда-мясо ' *Птичье яйцо - There's a bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts. ("Там внутри птица со своими злобными птичьими мыслями") *Птичье яйцо (приготовленное) - Well, at least it never became a bird. ("Ну, хоть птица из него не получилась") *Тухлое яйцо - One less bird. Good. ("Одной птицей меньше. Отлично") *Мясо монстра - I'm not hungry enough for that. ("Я не настолько голоден, чтобы это жрать") *Приготовленное мясо монстра - I still don't want to eat it. ("И всё равно я не хочу это есть") *Вяленное мясо монстра - I still don't want to eat it. ("И всё равно я не хочу это есть") *Мясо - Tastes like moose. ("На вкус как лосятина") *Приготовленное мясо - Just like my dear old ma used to make. ("Как готовила моя любимая мамуля") *Лиственное мясо - That's gross! ("Это мерзость!") *Приготовленное лиственное мясо - Cooking didn't help much ("Готовка его не улучшила") *Вяленное мясо - It tastes like survival. ("Вкус выживания") *Вяленный кусочек мяса - Just a bite. ("На один укус") *Окорочек - October food. ("Октябрьская еда") *Жаренный окорочек - Thanks, turkey. ("Спасибо, индейка") *Рыба - Looks like a cod. ("Похожа на треску") *Жаренная рыба - I wish I had some chips. ("Жаль, чипсов нет") *Кусочек мяса - I wish this were bigger. ("Хотел бы я, чтоб они были побольше") *Жаренный кусочек мяса - That'll just make me hungrier! ("От него только голод разыграется!") *Хобот коалослона - It's pretty thin. ("Он довольно тонкий.") *Утепленный хобот слона - It's thick and hairy. ("Толстый и волосатый") *Стейк из хобота коалослона - I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese. ("Думаю, сопли уже все выпарились") *Лягушачьи лапки - They're still jumping! ("Всё ещё прыгают!) *Жаренные лягушачьи лапки - At least they stopped moving. ("Ну хоть дёргаться перестали") *Крыло мышелиска - Gross! ("Мерзко!") *Приготовленное крыло мышелиска - Gross! And tasty! So confusing! ("Мерзко! Но вкусно! С ума сойдёшь!") 'Еда-фрукты ' *Гранат - That's too fancy for me. ("Эт слишком изысканно для меня.") *Нарезанный гранат - This would go good on flapjacks. ("С оладушками будет объеденье") *Дуриан - It smells bad. ("Он воняет") *Вонючий Дуриан - It smells even worse. ("Так он ещё хуже воняет") *Питайя - I've never seen one of those before. ("Такого я ещё не видал") *Приготовленная питайя - It tastes like maple syrup. ("На вкус прямо как кленовый сироп") *Ягоды - I have a heartier appetite than that. ("Это мне на один зуб") *Жаренные ягоды - Tastes like warm berries. ("На вкус как тёплые ягоды") *Пещерный банан - It tastes tropical. ("Теперь банановый!") *Приготовленный пещерный банан - I cooked it. ("Я его сготовил") 'Еда-овощи ' *Кукуруза - I like it, but not in everything that I eat. ("Вкусно, но не ко всему подходит") *Попкорн - Cooked with the goodness of corn. ("Приготовлено из кукурузы") *Морковь (в земле) - I'm not one for vegetables, eh? ("Я тебе что, веган, а?") *Морковь (поднята) - That's rabbit food. ("Пускай кролики это жрут") *Жаренная морковь - That's rabbit food. ("Пускай кролики это жрут") *Тыква - I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground. ("Не люблю я есть с земли") *Печеная тыква - Pies are good. ("Пироги - эт хорошо") *Баклажан - I bet birds have something to do with this. ("Тут птички приложили крылышки, не иначе") *Тушёный баклажан - Suspiciously birdy. ("Подозрительно птичье") *Красный гриб - I don't know... ("Я даже не знаю...") *Red Mushroom (cooked) - Only if I get really hungry. ("Только с большой голодухи") *Green Mushroom - I've eaten stranger things in the woods. ("Я на лесоповале и постраннее штуки едал") *Green Mushroom (cooked) - I don't trust it. ("Не нравится мне это") *Blue Mushroom - That's not meat. ("Совсем не мясо") *Blue Mushroom (cooked) - That's not meat. ("Совсем не мясо") 'Еда-казан ' *Bacon and Eggs - Awww. It's just front bacon. ("Аммммм. Бекончик.") *Butter Muffin - Crunchy! ("С хрустящей корочкой!") *Dragonpie - Almost as good as butter tarts! ("Не сильно хуже канадских пирожков") *Fishsticks - Elegant dining in a box. ("Изящная еда в коробочке") *Fish Tacos - Tastes like the sea, eh? ("Морем пахнет, а?") *Froggle Bunwich - You can really taste the swamp. ("Вот такое оно, болото, на вкус") *Fruit Medley - In syrup! ("Сиропчик!") *Honey Ham - But it's not a holiday... ("Сегодня праздник?") *Honey Nuggets - One of my favourite meals! ("Мои любимые!") *Fist Full of Jam - Now to find peanut butter. ("Ещё бы арахисового масла") *Kabobs - The stick really adds to the flavour. ("Этот аромат - от палочки") *Mandrake Soup - It's a tiring soup. ("Утомительный суп") *Meaty Stew - Sticks to your ribs. ("Обволакивает грудную клетку") *Meatballs - All the meats! ("Все сорта мяса!") *Monster Lasagna - This is cat food! ("Кошке это отдай!") *Pumpkin Cookie - This will keep me chopping. ("Ох, и начну я рубить после этого...") *Taffy - Sugary good. ("Конфетка!") *Turkey Dinner - Turkey day is here again! ("Снова индейка!") *Waffles - I prefer flapjacks. ("Мне бы лучше оладушков") *Most recipes - I cooked it myself! ("Это я сам сготовил!") 'Еда-прочее ' *Seeds - Not trees. ("Не деревья.") *Seeds (carrot) - Tiny carrots. ("Крошечные морковки") *Seeds (corn) - I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil. ("Я больше по части рубки деревьев, чем возделывания почвы.") *Seeds (dragonfruit) - Maybe I can grow more. ("Может я смогу вырастить еще.") *Seeds (durian) - Why would I want to grow more of those things. ("Почему я хочу вырастить еще этих штук.") *Seeds (eggplant) - Hmmm. I'm not sure. ("Хммм. Я не уверен.") *Seeds (pomegranate) - Seedy. ("Семянные.") *Seeds (pumpkin) - It's a seed. ("Это семена.") *Roasted Seeds - We call this 'lumberjack surprise'. ("Мы зовем это "сюрприз дровосека".") *Honey - Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup. ("Ммммммм-мммм. Пчелинный сироп.") *Butterfly Wings - I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person! ("Сожалею! Я ужасный человек!") *Butter - I prefer margarine. ("Я предпочитаю маргарин.") *Rot - Aw, it's Diefenbakered. 'Прочие вещи' *Blueprint - I'm not one for book learning. ("Меня жизнь учила, а не книги") *Gears - I never could figure these things out. ("Никогда в них не разбирался") *Ash - It all burnt up. ("Всё сгорело") *Red Gem - I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees. ("Там внутри - смерть тысяч деревьев в огне") *Blue Gem - It's very cold. ("Он очень холодный") *Beard Hair - These aren't from me. ("Не мой волос") *Manure - Don't poop in camp! ("Не гадить на стоянке!") *Guano - It stinks less than the other kind. ("Не так воняет, как обычно") *Melty Marbles - I used to play that game. ("Помнится, я в это играл") *Fake Kazoo - Not the real thing, eh? ("Подделка, а?") *Gord's Knot - Reminds me of a story I heard once. ("Вспоминается история, что я разок слыхал.") *Gnome - Don't ask me. ("И не спрашивай") *Tiny Rocketship - I needs a robot arm, eh? sic (" Мне б механическую руку, а?") *Frazzled Wires - They're not good any more, eh? ("Толку с них никакого, а?") *Ball and Cup - I could play this for hours! ("В это я могу часами играть!") *Hardened Rubber Bung - If I find a tub, I'm all set. ("Ещё бы ванну, и было б зашибись") *Mismatched Buttons - I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on. *Second-hand Dentures - Choppers for old folks. ("Кусалки для старичков") *Lying Robot - Quiet, you! ("А ну тихо, ты!") *Dessicated Tentacle - It's all withered. ("Совсем усохло") 'Приключение ' *Приключение провалено - Oh well. I gave it a good try. ("О, слава богу. Я могу попробовать еще раз") *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down) - That makes sense. ("Это имет смысл") *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down) - Where did it go?! ("Куда он исчез?!") *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up) - I don't know how to move that. ("Я не знаю, как его сдвинуть.") *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up) - Something is off about that rock, eh? ("Что-то не так с этим камнем, а?") *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base) - That's a weird looking rod. ("Это странный стержень.") *Divining Rod - I wonder if it gets the hockey game. ("Интересно, было бы этим сыграть в хоккей") *Divining Rod (cold) - It's really fuzzy from here. ("Оно далеко от сюда") *Divining Rod (warm) - I think I'm getting closer. ("Я думаю, я все ближе") *Divining Rod (warmer) - Woah, careful there, bud. (Воа, осторожней, приятель") *Divining Rod (hot) - Loud and clear! Something's near! ("Громко и четко! Оно рядом!") *Divining Rod Base - I looks like something plugs in. ("Похоже, что я должен что то сюда вставить") *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) - It's ready to be unlocked. ("Оно готово открыться") *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) - Now all it needs is to be turned on. ("Теперь, все что нужно. это включить это") *Maxwell's Door - I wonder if that's the way out of here. ("Интересно, выход ли это отсюда?") *Maxwell's Phonograph - Better than most of the stuff on the radio. ("Лучше, чем многое в радио") *Maxwell's Light - That's unnatural. ("Это ненатурально") *Maxwell Statue - He's kind of a jerk, eh? ("Он вроде толчка, а?") *Maxwell's Tooth Trap - He's not playing fair, eh? ("Он нечестно играет, а?") *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off) - default *Beemine (Maxwell's) - Hey! That's just mean! ("Хей! Это просто скупо!") *Sick Wormhole - It smells a bit off, eh? ("Оно пахнет ужасно, а?") *Кошмарный замок - default *Кошмарный трон - default *Другой персонаж на кошмарном троне - default 'Высказывания ' *Generic - What's that, eh? *Freezing - It's cold out here! *Turning Winter - default *Battlecry - Get over here, eh! ("Убирайся от сюда!") Вероятно, отсылка к популярной игре Mortal Kombat. *Battlecry (on prey) - default *Battlecry (Pig) - default *Battlecry (Spider) - default *Battlecry (Spider Warrior) - default *Leaving Combat - I think that's enough. ("Думаю с тебя хватит") *Dusk - It's almost my bedtime. ("Почти время сна") *Entering Light - Brilliance! ("Великолепно!") *Entering Darkness - Who turned out the lights? ("Кто выключил свет?") *Doing things in the dark - It's dark, eh! ("Темновато!") *Failed to do something - Sorry, I can't do that. ("Не могу") *Failed to craft something - I can't do that right now. ("Не получается") *Trying to sleep during the day - Only a hoser sleeps during the day. ("Только идиоты спят днём") *Trying to sleep when too hungry - My belly is too empty to fall asleep. ("Надо заправится перед сном") *Trying to sleep near monsters - It's too scary out to sleep. ("Слишком страшно для сна") *Hounds are coming - There's something out there. ("Там что-то есть") *Deerclops is coming - What was that? ("Что это было") *Inventory Full - I can't carry any more kit. ("Я не могу больше нести") *Eating - Tasty! ("Вкусно!") *Eating (spoiled food) - That was a wee bit manky. ("Тут что-то не то") *Eating (stale food) - I got to that one just in time. ("Я как раз успел") *Eating (painful food) - That was past the expiry date. ("Оно же просрочено") *Hungry - I'm getting peckish. ("Я голоден") *Earthquake - The ground is heaving! ("Земля трясётся!") 'Цитаты Люси' *Экипировано (1) - Let's chop some trees! ("Давай срубим несколько деревьев!") *Экипировано(2) - Nice day for a walk! ("Отличный денек для прогулки!") *Экипировано (3) - We make a good team! ("Мы отличная команда!") *Экипировано (4) - There must be some trees around here somewhere. ("Где-то здесь должны быть деревья.") *Экипировано (5) - Woodie! Chop some trees! ("Вуди! Сруби парочку деревьев!") *Экипировано (6) - All work and no play makes me want to chop trees. *Экипировано (7) - Chop chop chop. Heh. (Тюк-тюк-тюк. Хе.) *На земле (1) - Come back! Take me with you! ("Вернись! Возьми меня с собой!") *На земле (2) - Where did you go? ("Куда ты пошел?") *На земле (3) - Take me with you! ("Возьми меня с собой!") *На земле (4) - What if I get stolen? ("Что если я потеряюсь?") *В темноте (1) - It's dark in here! ("Здесь темно!") *В темноте (2) - I'm scared! ("Мне страшно!") *В темноте (3) - I can't see anything! ("Я ничего не вижу!") *В темноте (4) - I hate it in here. ("Мне здесь не нравится.") *Кто-то другой (1) - You're not Woodie! ("Ты не Вуди!") *Кто-то другой (2) - Put me down! ("Положи меня!") *Брошено (1) - You'll come back right? ("Ты вернешься, правда?") *Брошено (2) - What did I say? ("Что я сказала?") *Брошено (3) - I... don't understand! ("Я... не понимаю!") *Брошено (4) - Can we talk about this? ("Можем мы поговорить об этом?") *Брошено (5) - Don't forget about me! ("Не забывай обо мне!") *Рубит (1) - Woooooo! *Рубит (2) - Yeah! *Рубит (3) - Stupid tree! ("Тупое дерево!") *Рубит (4) - Nom nom nom! *Рубит (5) - We did it! ("Мы его сделали!") *Рубит (6) - This is AWESOME! ("Это КРУТО!") *Рубит (7) - Death to all trees! ("Смерть всем деревьям!") *Рубит (8) - Again! Let's chop another! ("Еще! Давай срубим другое!") *Рубит (9) - Nice swing! ("Хороший замах!") *Рубит (10) - Too easy! ("Слишком просто!") *Начало превращения (1) - Are you OK? ("Ты в порядке?") *Начало превращения (2) - You look distracted, Woodie. (Ты как будто не в себе, Вуди.) *Начало превращения (3) - Calm down! It's just a tree! ("Остынь! Это просто дерево!") *Начало превращения (1) - Woodie? Can you hear me? ("Вуди? Ты меня слышишь?") *Среднее превращение (2) - You might want to slow down a bit. ("Притормози немного.") *Среднее превращение (3) - Careful, you're getting yourself worked up! *Среднее превращение (4) - Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen! ("Не руби так быстро! Ты знаешь что произойдет!") *Почти обернулся (1) - Woodie! Be careful! ("Вуди! Осторожнее!") *Почти обернулся (1) - Woodie! Be careful! ("Вуди! Осторожнее!") *Почти обернулся (2) - It's starting! ("Начинается!") *Почти обернулся (3) - You're not looking so good! ("Ты нехорошо выглядишь!") *Почти обернулся (4) - Your teeth are growing! ("Твои зубы растут!") *Почти обернулся (5) - Watch out! You're going to turn! ("Берегись! Ты сейчас превратишься!") *Превращение отходит (1) - That was a close one! ("Пронесло!") *Превращение отходит (2) - I think we'll be alright. ("Думаю, всё в порядке.") *Превращение отходит (3) - You're looking much better now. ("Теперь ты выглядишь лучше.") *Превращение отходит (4) - It's passed. For now. ("Всё позади. Пока что.") *Превращение отходит (5) - It's back in the lodge. Phew. ("Всё возвращается на круги своя. *обегченный выдох*") *Превратился в бобра (1) - Oh no! ("О нет!") *Превратился в бобра (2) - It happened again! ("Это случилось снова!") *Превратился в бобра (3) - The curse! ("Проклятие!") *Превратился в бобра (4) - I warned you! ("Я предупреждала тебя!") *Превратился в бобра (5) - Woodie! ("Вуди!") *Превращение обратно в Вуди (1) - You're back! ("Ты вернулся!") *Превращение обратно в Вуди (2) - Quick! Pick me up! ("Быстро! Подыми меня!") *Превращение обратно в Вуди (3) - Are you OK? ("Ты в порядке?") *Превращение обратно в Вуди (4) - Don't let that happen again! ("Не дай этому случится снова!") *Превращение обратно в Вуди (5) - Everything is going to be fine. Just focus. ("Всё будет в порядке. Просто сосредоточься") 'Дополнительное ' *DEVTOOL - I'm not commenting on that. (Я на это не расчитывал) *UNIMPLEMENTED - It doesn't look safe.(Оно не выглядит безопасным) *ANNOUNCE FREEDOM - I got out!(Я выбрался!) *ANNOUNCE NO TRAP - Close one!(Это было близко!) *BOAT - Must have hit a nor'easter. *MALE PUPPET - Do you need help?(Тебе помочь?) *FEM PUPPET - She's trapped!(Она в ловушке!) *ROBOT PUPPET - It's trapped!(Оно в ловушке!) *SKULLCHEST - That's scary!(Он страшный!) *MAXWELL LOCK - Where is the key?(А где ключ?) *MAXWELL THRONE - I've seen nicer chairs.(Я видел стульчики и получше) *PANDORA SCHEST - What's in the box?!(А что в коробке?!) *TREASURECHEST TRAP - Something is not quite right about that chest.(Что то не так с этим сундуком) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цитаты персонажей